1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for holding and transporting wafers, such as are utilized in semiconductor manufacturing processes, and more particularly to wafer holding devices, termed xe2x80x9cboatsxe2x80x9d, and boat gripping and holding devices, termed xe2x80x9cboat handlesxe2x80x9d.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manufacturing processes for fabricating thin film devices on wafers, such as are conducted in the semiconductor industry, involve numerous process steps in which thin films are deposited onto silicon wafers or these films are etched into specific patterns. In some of these process steps, a plurality of wafers are typically held in a device, termed a boat. One or more boats are then loaded into and subsequently unloaded from the processing system. The use of boats serves to position the wafers within the processing system, to ease loading and unloading of wafers, and to minimize the handling of individual wafers. Movement of the boats can require that the boats be physically gripped, lifted and transported from one process station to another. only made between the central section of the paddle and the flat bottom of the boat. In most such processes, several boats are placed on the paddle for processing.
It is vitally important in the fabrication process that the boats be securely gripped when they are transported to and from the paddle. Dropping the boat and or its wafer cargo most often results in broken or damaged wafers and significant financial loss. Therefore, a need exists for a boat handling device that automatically and securely grips the boats for transportation during the fabrication process.
The boat and boat handle of the present invention are cooperatively designed for automatic interlocking engagement and release upon manipulation by a user. The boat includes a side rail that is designed with a lip portion for engagement within a slot formed in the handle, and a handle cam actuating contact surface for contacting a gripping block member of the handle. The handle includes at least one boat holding block that is formed with a boat lip holding slot therewithin. The handle also includes at least one boat gripping block that is rotatably engaged with the holding block, and which includes a frontwardly projecting rail gripping flange. When the boat lip is brought into the holding block slot, the gripping block is caused to rotate such that the flange is brought over the top of the rail. The boat rail is thereby held between the slot and the flange of the handle, such that the boat may be lifted and moved through movement of the handle. When the boat is set down, the gripping block member automatically rotates rearwardly, such that the flange no longer projects over the top of the boat rail, and the handle is thereby released from engagement with the boat rail.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a wafer boat and a wafer boat handle are created that automatically engage and disengage each other through movement of the handle.
It is an advantage of the wafer boat of the present invention that it is designed to automatically engage and disengage with a boat handle.
These and other features and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art after having read the following detailed description that make reference to the several figures of the drawings.